The Sister they Never Knew
by Arrow2103
Summary: Ruby found a young owlet in Tyto forest. The owlet, Spirit, says she has two brothers and a sister. She says they are Soren, Kludd and Eglantine.
1. The sister they never knew

I didn't write this story myself. It was written by my cousin who's twelve and in grade 6. I edited it for her. Not that I had to change much except punctuation and grammar. We both love Guardians of Ga'hoole. Neither of us owns Guardians of Ga'hoole. Kathrine Lasky does. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Sister That They Never Knew!

"Soren! Come quickly! I have news!" Otulissa yelled from the entrance to the hollow.

"What?! This better be good! I'm reading about Hoole again!" Soren yelled back. Suddenly Eglantine, Digger, Gylfie and Twilight came crashing in, all of them looked like they where going to burst.

"Soren" Eglantine said loudly.

"Soren!" Gylfie screeched.

"SOREN!" They all screamed.

"WHAT?! What is it? Just one, tell me!" Soren exclaimed as he hopped closer to his friends.

"Soren..." Eglantine started, "We have a..."

"A WHAT? What's wrong Egg?" Soren asked. Eglantine answered with tears in her eyes.

"We have a SISTER!"

"WHAT!?" Soren shrieked. "Are you sure? I thought I only one! That's you Egg!"

"That's what I said, but Ruby found a girl, her name is Spirit she lived in Tyto Alba with a mum and a dad!" Eglantine explained

"But did she have two brothers and a sister?" Soren asked.

"Yes she did ..." Ruby said from the edge of the hollow.

"She had two brothers and a sister but before she was born her siblings left so she never met them! She says her mum and dad never talk about them. They only said her two brothers and sister had grown up and left."

"Where is she now and why didn't you bring her back?" Soren questioned.

"I had to run it through with the council. They said you can see her but you have to go find her." Ruby answered calmly.

"Then lets go now!" All of them said and the flew out of the hollow.


	2. On our way

**My cousin has finally wrote the second chapter and I finally got around to editing it.**

* * *

The band, Eglantine, Otulissa and Ruby flew into the Parliament Hollow with a huge and tremendous a bang!A bang so loud Mrs Plithiver heard it from the hollow. Snakes have very good hearing and Mrs P is by no exception. She uncurled herself and slithered slowly but gracefully, as she was a lady, down to the source of the noise. Mean while Soren and the others were talking exceptionally fast.

"Hold your feathers! The lot of you!" Yelled Sylavan from her perch in the hollow. After they all calmed down Soren started to talk slowly.

"My fellow Ryb's and members of Parliament, I stand before you and tell you that there is exciting news!" There was chatter among the members of parliament. Soren continued...

"My fellow Guardian Ruby, while out on expedition discovered a fellow Barn Owl in Tyto forest." Again there was a murmur among the parliament, but the band and the other three's patiences was wearing thin!

"PLEASE LISTEN!" Ruby shrieked then continued, "There isn't much time! The owl is Soren and Eglantine's sister. And we must hurry because if we don't get to her before the White Rain comes, we may never find her!"

* * *

Mrs. P had been listening in to the whole exchange from the next hollow down the hall. She was astonished. How could her beloved family have another owlette and why hadn't she ever found out? She was a nestmaid, after all and it was her duty to know what went on in her family. Suddenly Coryn flew past. He'd heard the commotion too, and wanted to known what was going on. He flew into parliament.

"What's going on here? You're having a party and I wasn't invited!" He exclaimed with confusion.

"Coryn you're here! We have news... Ruby you tell him" Soren explained.

"Well your highness, this is a glorious day because you have another Auntie and Soren and Eglantine have a sister!" Ruby told Coryn with delight.

Coryn was astonished. As he processed this, he flew to his branch. This branch was the highest of all and this one in particular was the branch of the late Barran and Boron the Leaders of the Ga'Hoole Tree before him. Coryn was delighted but amazed. After all, it hadn't been long since he met his uncle and auntie for first time, and now this was happening.

"So, why are you telling us this?" Asked Sylavan as she flew down to the distressed group. Otulissa answered this time with her normal smarty pants attitude...

"We need permission for us to lead this team to find the owlette and bring her back here to safety."

"For all we know she could be a great help to us against the Pure Ones!" Coryn interrupted. There was a chatter among the parliament and then Bubo, the Tree's Blacksmith spoke up...

"If you do go and this mission is actually a trap we might not be able to track you down. But we have decided that you may retrieve this owl."

"I will come as well. after all she is my Auntie!" Coryn said.

They left the parliament hollow very eager and excited to start the mission. What they didn't know was that what lay in store for them wouldn't exactly be to their liking.

* * *

**Please review. My cousin appreciates all reviews, tips and advice.**


End file.
